Forbidden words
by Destiny1998
Summary: Leah is a 16 year old girl with pale skin, blue eyes and black hair. She wanted to be normal but nothing in your life can be normal when you are kidnapped by a vampire for your blood and your so called parents are hunter... Geez what is a girl to do? Rated T for swearing and sexual content
1. Chapter 1 kidnapped

**Hey everyone, this is my first ever fanfiction. **

**I'm not really all that good when its come to grammar and spelling so please don't get to mad if I do something wrong...**

**I'm not sure if I will continue with the story but I see what I can do!**

**enjoy! :3**

* * *

**Leah's P.O.V.**

The darkness slowly took over my vision. I haven't slept for two days straight. Not because I wasn't tried more the fact I was scared. Scared of falling into a never-ending dream but in the life a never-ending dream sounded better than living a nightmare. I sighed and struggled against the steel chains keeping me pinned to the cold concrete wall. As a scream of another victim that had fallen victim to that terrible man. Scream after scream I sat chained a wall. Helpless to do a thing to help the victims. I hadn't always been like this chained to a wall with only the screams of the soon to be dead to keep me awake. This all started 2 years ago back when i was 14...

*Flashback*

"I'll be fine mum, stop worrying so much." I called through my Iphone. There was a brief silence on the other side of the phone. Only the sound of her breathing gentle in the phone. "fine but please be careful, I really don't like the thought of you walking home alone... Do you know how many creepy people would love to get their hands on a beautiful girl like you?" She continued her ramble on and on. Till i finally found the courage to interrupt her. I coughed trying to get her attention. When she finally went quiet I jumped in "I'll be fine, I promise I'll come right home." I finished finally catching my breath. I chewed on my bottom lip. Eagerly waiting her Response. I listened careful and for a split second I thought she had hung up. " Fine but come straight home i mean it Leah!" Her voice boomed out catching me by surprise. "I promise, bye mum" I quickly hanged up before she could reply.

I popped my phone back into my pocket and looked back at my nearly deserted school. Geez time goes by fast when your being nagged by your mum. i started to walk but slowly. As i walked the wind picked up and sent my hair into a crazy dance or that's how I liked to think of it. I looked to my side to see i had already made it to the lake (the lake is half way between my house and school and was rather beautiful perfect blue water and green lily pads. It was said to be the perfect place for a wedding). I stood there being sucked on to the lake's trance but I stopped myself before i completely zoned out. Careful shaking my head. I continued to walk. I had nearly passed the lake and was so close to home but I stopped for some odd reason I felt like swing on the swing set that was near the lake. Maybe I could go for a little swing I thought. " Do you know how many creepy people would love to get their hands on a beautiful girl like you?" My mother's voice popped in to my head. A little swing couldn't hurt. Sorry mum i was going to be a little late to dinner. I turned on my heels and ran in the direction I knew the swing set was in. Dumping my bag on the ground as I got close. I practically leaped on the swing. I tried my hardest to swing as high as I could as my hand reached up. Trying my hardest to touch the sky. I loved the sky ,day or night, it was eternal. I sat on the swing not caring I was slowing down till i heard the sound of a car door slamming shut. I whipped my head around so fast my neck ached from pain.I pulled my thoughts away from my neck and stared straight at the men dressed in black hopping out of the limo followed by a hot young man. Something in the pit of my stomach told me this wasn't going to end well...

* * *

**Well what do you think? **

**Please leave reviews and PM me what you think**

**Thanks for reading until we meet again... LOL** **:3**


	2. Chapter 2 strange hooded man

**I'm really really truly sorry i haven't update in ages but school that all i can really say school. (I really hate school mostly maths haha)**

**anyway thanks for the reviews :P**

* * *

_On the last chapter: I pulled my thoughts away from my neck and stared straight at the men dressed in black hopping out of the limo followed by a hot young man. Something in the pit of my stomach told me this wasn't going to end well..._

Leah's P.O.V (still flashback)

I stared straight at the man I really couldn't help it he was hot with dark brown hair and pale skin... If looks could kill he would be dead. I scanned him from head to toe I've been avoiding eye contact but eventually gave in. I gasped he had the most exotic looking eyes they were so blue to the point they looked sliver but that would be impossible right. I watched frozen on the swing as he careful looked around the lake before looking directly at me. He smiled a sickening smile as if he had just won a prize. I shivered under his stare as he careful turned around and whispered to the men in black. Who ironical I had forgotten about I know right who forgets giant dudes in black apparently this girl. I shook my head now isn't really a good time to start talking to myself like a freak. Suddenly they stopped whispering and slowly the guys in black approached me. My head was screaming to run but my heart was frozen in place. I couldn't run hell I could hardly feel my legs and arms. I looked down at my feet they WERE attached but I couldn't feel a thing. I did my best to move but the only thing I could move was my neck big help. I shifted my gaze to my kidnapper the dam bastard couldn't look happier. I stared at him those eyes staring back with amusement. I was completely surrounded by those dam men in black. I swear now was not a good time to be forgetting about people. My vision started to blur and all I could hear was the sound of my heart rate going up. A strong hand flew to my mouth I tried to struggle but my vision got to blur and I had no choice but to give in to the darkness. My fate already sealed...

I woke in a dark jail like room a bar door and the only light coming from a window on the ceiling. Panic set in and a scream finally made its way to my mouth. I struggled but it wasn't much use my legs and arms were chained to a wall opposite of the door. After a 5 min struggle I gave up. Bored of looking at the door and walls dripping from water. I raised my head to the ceiling looking at the window. The endless night looking back at me I sighed I wonder if my parents noticed I'm missing. Probably the have always been so protective of me mostly at night. Which I always found weird I mean sometimes they would even sneak out at night and I still have no idea where they go. I felt a warm tear escape my eye I missed them so much. The tear slid down my cheek and dropped on my dress. HOLD ON A MINUTE I WASN'T WEARING A DRESS BEFORE! I looked down it was a white sleeveless dress with that went to my knees with white ballet shoes. What the hell is going on!

*End of flashback*

Now here I am 2 years later chained to that very same wall I snapped out of my flash back when I heard a door slam open and heavy footsteps approach my cell. Shutting my eyes tight I wished for all of this to disappear. FAT CHANCE! I heard my cell door creak open and the same black hooded (the hooded cloak goes down to his feet) man walk in. "GET UP!" His voice angry and demanding. When he saw I was making no attempt to get up. He walked over unlocked my chains grab me by the arm and roughly drag me out my cell and down a long dark corridor. Honestly I would walk but the tiredness of the past 2 days and the thought of going to see that man made me lose all my energy and sometime my lunch. The hooded man looked down at me "I see you slept well" He spoke followed by a creepy laugh. "Fuck you!" I mumbled in response he heard me I know he heard me because as soon as we reached a wooden door. He slammed it open and through me inside and slammed it shut again. There I laid on the dark marble floor letting it's coldness soothe the pain. It's going to be a long night...

* * *

**I hate to end on a cliff hanger but my family is coming over soooo yeah once again so sorry I took so long to update i promise the next chapter will be up by Wednesday or Thursday. Which ever day I don't feel lazy haha. **

**BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3 hunters as parents

**I'm soooo depressed I had this chapter done but then my laptop deleted it :(**

**so I had to re write the dam chapter again **

**sorry if its not great I'm having a hard time remembering what I wrote and I going to try and write longer chapters**

**so enjoy**

* * *

_On the last chapter: He slammed it open and through me inside and slammed it shut again. There I laid on the dark marble floor letting it's coldness soothe the pain. It's going to be a long night..._

Leah's P.O.V

It felt so nice on the cold dark floor being able to forget the past 2 years and the pain that came with but was interrupted when I heard a stupid giggle and I already know where it came from. I slowly crawled to my feet slowly opening my eyes to take in my surroundings. I was in the dinning room oh joy that means its feeding time. Goody Goody gumdrops! The Dinning room was one of the rooms I hated the most. It had blood red walls, dark black chandlers, paintings of random old people that I didn't even know, a wooden table with a dark red table cloth that had beautiful black lace design borders and black candle holders with red candles on top in the middle of the table. The table usually fit 30 people on it and tonight was no different vampires mostly male but occasional a female sat around the table dressed in suits and some of the must beautiful dressed I have ever seen. I looked at one male vampire pick out a blood whore or girls who just like me were kidnapped for their blood but they get actual rooms and don't have to abused by the vampire that choose them. Thats why I hate them they act all cute and bitchy its just gross. Anyway I watched this male pick a girl she happily ran over and practically jumped onto his lap. I stood there watching as he broke her flesh. I rubbed the back of my neck subconsciously. I felt sick to my stomach watching him drain her of blood so I quickly turned my head to the end of the table. I kind of wished I didn't for what I saw made me even more sick. My kidnapper also know as Dimitri was whispering into Missy's ear. I hated Missy the leader of the blood whores she was always trying to take Dimitri for her self not that I cared. I watched patiently as she giggled like a school girl and Dimitri smirked. Amazing I had just been tossed inside and that stupid bastard slammed the door shut and nobody even notice I was here. Now was a great time to come up with an escape plan maybe if I go back through the door I came... "LEAH!" Dimitri snapped. Oh pleased to god don't let him know my plan. I turned to face him. All signs of happiness disappeared and a glare took its place on his face. He quickly shooed Missy off who just walked over to Dimitris second in command William... atleast I think thats his name. I found this strange as Missy usually throws a tantrum which gave me a feeling he wasn't very happy with me for some strange reason.

"Why are you standing so far away come here!" His voice boomed out I just awkwardly shuffled my way over to him but stopped when there was a metre between us incase I needed to make a quick escape. Like always he glared and which I happily returned but this glare seemed different this glare looked like he hated and wanted to kill me right on the spot. I started to shake "how was your day?" I whispered but honestly I go face to face with a vampire and I ask him how his day is when I clearly don't want to know.

'Well why don't I tell you exactly how my day went but I should tell you it involves you and your dam parents!" He stated in a cold and emotionless voice.

"How can I be involved I was in my cell all day? Not to mention my parents.." I mumbled.

"I WAS GETTING TO THAT!" HE shouted making everyone flinch and some vampires started to leave and I don't blame them I knew this wasn't going to end well. I didn't dare try to leave the room with them I doubt I'd get very far anyway.

"Don't lie I know you know about your parents." He said calmly and at least he's calmed down a bit but I really have know idea what he's talking about.

"I really don't know... I'm sorry" I whispered. He banged his fist on the table making the remaining vampires flee leaving me alone in a room with a monster and to be honest I was down right terrified. Beside I still haven't healed completely from our last "fight".

"HOW DARE YOU LIE TO ME!" He hissed with venom in his voice. He stood up and made his way towards me. I slowly backed up till I was against a wall. He grabbed me by the neck lifting me of the floor which wasn't really hard for him since he was a head taller. I whimpered under his touch and clawed at his arm with not much luck. He tossed me to the side and I land on the floor with a thud as a groan of pain escaped my lips. I knew better to than to just lay on the floor and used the wall as support to stand up. He appeared in front of me in a second and slapped me. My head head hitting the wall I was using for support I slowly slid down the wall till I layed motionless on the floor the coldness of it no longer helping soothe the pain.

"STOP LYING AND TELL THE TRUTH!"His voiced boomed making my ears ring. I was getting mad I mean I honestly don't know. I slowly stood ignoring the plead of my body to rest and standing on my two feet again I slowly rocked side to side I felt so dizzy.

"I HONESTLY DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. His face showed pure shock for a split second but was quickly masked and he returned to his emotionless face with tints of anger.

"I KNOW YOU KNOW THERE HUNTERS!"He shouted even louder than me and his eyes turned blood red which is never a good sign but when is it ever.

"Hunters... as in vampire hunters?" I asked shock written all over my face. All he did was nod as if I was a total idiot. My parents are hunters not just any hunters but vampire hunters. No way I mean one side believe him and one side doesn't and right now those sides are at war. I mean sometimes my parents did sneak out at night but my mother always seemed so so innocent like she couldn't hurt a fly so what chance would she have against a vampire. I looked at Dimitri he was looking at me most like waiting for an answer but I was speechless but what I want to know is why Dimitri knew and I didn't. What if my parents are the reason I was kidnapped I mean come if I was a vampire getting revenge on a hunter would be at the top of my list. I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IT'S ALL THERE FAULT!

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IT'S ALL THEIR FAULT!"I shouted saying exactly what I thought in my mind. Dimitri looked confused like what the hell is she taking about. I couldn't help but start laughing like a mad woman at how screwed up my life was which confused Dimitri even more. He opened his mouth to say something but before he could everything went black...

Unknown P.O.V

I marched my way into the old mansion completely ignoring anyone who tried to talk to me or greet me. I wasn't trying to sound rude but I was in a hurry. I approached the solid wooden doors and gentle knocked before entering. "Prince what is the matter?" ? spoke I started at him from his seat and watched as he shuffled uncomfortably on the seat. "I bring news I found out where your daughter is!" I spoke in a calm voice trying my best to hide the smirk on my face. I loved the fact I found before anyone else. "Really are you sure its her? Where is it? Is she okay?" ? asked me a bunch of questions at once. I looked over at her as she sat next to her husband with hope in her eyes.

* * *

**Who is the mysterious unknown person and why was he called a prince find out next time haha (sounds like a tv drama)**

**I tried to make it as long as I could **

**sooo until next time**

**BYE BYE ;p**


	4. Chapter 4 The past sorrow

**Hey Hey, I'm back sorry it took so long to update but my internet was being stupid soooo yeah**

**Anyway last time I left things on abit of a cliffhanger I wonder what will happen... LOL**

**Anyway please review so I know if I'm going in the right direction :3**

* * *

Still ? P.O.V

"I'm positive after all my scouts said she matched your daughters description perfectly besides the fact your daughter was 14 when she went missing and is 16 now but its defiantly her Sarah." I finished my long report. I watched as Sarah jumped from her seat and ran at me pulling me into a giant hug.

"Thank you ohhh Thank you soooo much Cain ahhh I'm mean Prince Cain." She managed to say in between hugging me. I smiled I'm glad I got to help at least now my family will be safe from the vampire hunter council.

"Soooo you didn't find my daughter but your scouts did..." ? snapped from his chair. "Oh Peter would you stop being such a party pooper we finally get to see Leah again after 2 years of looking and that is all you have to say." Sarah state breaking our hugging and glaring at her husband. Good Old Peter!

"I just don't want to get my hopes up Sarah I'm sick of the false hope I mean how do we know its her. For all we know Leah could be dead..."I watched as Peter's voice slowly came to a stop as both Peter and I watched as Sarah began to cry once again. I swear she cries every week but this time was different this time she wasn't crying over Leah she was crying because of Peter.

I looked at Peter regret was written all of his face with a hint of sorrow for a second I that he was going to start crying too but Sarah whipped her head up so she was looking at both of us. " She has to be alive after all my baby girl isn't a normal girl!" She snapped. "What do you mean not normal?" I muttered.

"She may not be normal but we are the only ones that know how powerful she is and as long as she remains in the dark about that she is WEAK!" Peter snapped back. "Once again what do you mean not normal?" I stated but this time I raised my voice alittle higher.

"Cain there are something's you should know about our daughter..." Peter started.

Leah's P.O.V

I woke up to feel coldness all around me I panicked and sat you as fast as I could. Slowly my memory came back to me and the pain that came with it... My parents are hunters and they never told me. My vision started to blur as tears streamed from my eyes and hit the snow beneath me WAIT SNOW! I scanned my surroundings and found that I was outside on a cloudy day as snow poured from the sky.

Trees surrounded me the only thing I could see that wasn't a tree was a 2 story broken down building in front of me. I stood there frozen in time everything about the building looked so familiar.

I thought long and hard but I just couldn't remember it and slowly I heard voices approaching me from behind. I spun around to see to hooded figure walking in the snow the shortest one seemed to be female was carrying to sliver guns in her hands and the tallest one beside her male of course was carrying a large sword.

They approached with great caution as if they were going into battle and slowly there voices got louder as they approached me. Suddenly it hit me their voices sounded so familiar and now I knew why it was my mum and dad but what were they doing out here more like what was I doing out here...

Soon they walked straight passed me as if I was just air and then it hit me I was dreaming but I still didn't understand why mum and dad were in my dream and why that building they were walking towards looked so familiar Finally I decided that following them would be the only way to get my answers so trailing behind them they reached the door and mum with her foot and her guns aimed at the door she pushed it open.

It creaked as it was open as if it was begging to be shut again. I followed my parents as they very calm with their weapons raised entered the room. My eyes went wide as I reality hit me this old run down building was an orphanage. An orphanage under the attack of rogue vampires...

I watched as the three rogue vampire in the room ripped the poor kids to shreds then drank them dry. Before I knew it my parents had jumped into battle and were attacking the rogues. I felt so betrayed as I realised everything Dimitri said was true Grief surround me and soon my parents had killed all three of the rogues but I didn't see the point all the orphans were dead.

Carefully my parents searched the room for any survivors but just when they had given up a scream filled the air. The source of the scream was close by but not in the room. Immediately my parents ran towards a wooden door that was falling off its hinges and with one swift kick my dad brought the whole door down and took off running down what looked like a long hallway with my mother close behind him.

I quickly ran after them down the hallway but something was wrong the dream it was staring to blur like it was coming to an end. I ran faster trying to catch up to my mother I need to know why I was having this dream...

Finally my parents stopped running and stood perfectly still as if they were statues I walked in front of them to get a good view. Only I wish I hadn't there on the floor was a little girl she had short blonde hair and had blue eyes that were red and puffy from crying so hard she wore a white dress that went to her knees and it was stained by dirt and... blood. Her sobs had gotten so bad her tiny frame was shaking. She too looked familiar but once again I didn't know how.

She was surrounded by rogue vampires but one and I recognised his face anywhere... Dimitri. I watched as she huddle over something but I couldn't get a good view until Dimitri chucked her against a wall. She squeaked as she hit it and I looked over to finally she what she was crouching over. Twins...

He had blonde short hair and blue eyes and pale skin he looked to much like the little girl so they must have been twins. I finally understood why she was so upset not only did her twin brother die. She had to watch it which is why she is covered in blood its not hers but his.

I felt nothing but sorry for this girl she looked so helpless so alone. I felt a pain clutch at my heart I fell to my knees as my right hand clutched my chest.. Why? Why did I feel so much pain?

I looked up to my parents to see them destroy the last rogue. I was happy instantly they got what they deserve. Now it was only my parents, Dimitri and the little girl alive. I slowly stood to my feet to see the little girl do the same and I watched in horror as her head snapped towards her brother's dead body and her eyes glowed as she whispered one single word "Destroy!"

Before I knew it the whole orphanage was up in flames. Dimitri quickly disappeared and my mother ran towards the small girl picked her up and ran followed by my dad.

Now I stand and watch as my parents watch the building burn into ash from the snowy forest they had ran to. My mother looks at my father "What should we call her?" Her voice soft trying her best not to wake the small girl. "Claire... maybe I don't know you pick." My father stuttered looking down at the sleeping child.

"How about... Leah?" My mother said her voice full of love. My father nodded in reply "I like that it matches her perfectly." He muttered as her ran a finger over the child's cheek. I watched as my mother said the words I never wanted to here atleast not in this situation... "Welcome to the family my sweet baby Leah."

This wasn't a normal dream this is the past that I forgot and the past my parents made me believe never existed...

* * *

SOOOOOOO SAD! :( Poor Leah anyway I'll try to make the next chapter happier than this one...

So please review and tell me what you think

BYE BYE!


	5. Chapter 5 Falling from the sky

**HEY HEY **

**sorry for the late update but i had some major writer's block **

**anyway I don't know if any of you noticed but in chapter 4 I gave her blonde her instead of black hair by accident opps! sorry**

**ENJOY! and once again sorry for the late update**

* * *

Cain's P.O.V

"Wait, how can a human posses such power?" I asked. I was so confused how could a human be able to set an entire building on fire. Not only that but she was a child... Who the heck and what the heck is Leah?!

"Its a mystery to us too, After the fire we took her in and she acted as if the fire never happened, her twin never died and that she was our real daughter!" Peter signed and ran a hand through his black turning grey hair.

He looked over at Sarah as if begging her to explain the rest. She didn't look at him she just started straight at me "She forgot everything but we still tried to get answers we asked and asked and got the same answer time after time I don't have a twin brother all I have is papa and you mama" she paused.

Then she continued "We finally decided to give up but then the nightmares began, night after night she would wake up screaming about blood and snow but that was it that was all she would remember blood and snow..."

"Soon the nightmares got so bad she wouldn't let anyone touch her but Sarah and me, there was even a point were she stopped talking altogether but then one day she fell down the stairs and in to a coma for a week and when she woke up she didn't remember a thing." Peter finished

I stood there staring at them a blank expression on my face as they exchanged looks of sadness. One thing didn't make sense to me why is it that every time she remembers the truth something makes her forgot.

Unless...

Leah's P.O.V

I jolted up from my sleep tears streaming my face. I crawled into a ball and buried my head into my knees. My body rattled from the never ending sobs, I slowly untangled my limbs and started up at the ceiling. What the hell am I? A monster, freak or demon either way I'm to dangerous to live... NO!

I was not going to go all depressed not yet not till I know the truth. I sat up and scanned my surroundings I was in a plain white room, white ceiling, white floor, white walls, white wooden door and a plain clean double white bed. I instantly felt sick to my stomach all this white reminded me of to much of... snow.

I felt new warm tears leak fall from my cheek on to the white bed sheet cover. My heart and body ached with pain as I stood I needed to get out of this room now it reminded me to much. I ran to the door and ripped it open not caring who heard me.

I slammed the door shut and took of running down a blood red hallway... BLOOD! "Please make it stop!" I screamed as I ran down the hallway my hands grabbing at my hair.

I kept running for awhile tears streaming down my face and my screams echoing of the walls. Until I tripped and fell face first on the hard marble floor. Emotional pain was replaced by physical. I jolted upwards faster than I fell ignoring the pain.

I stood up straight and heard a strange rattling noised I looked to my right to see a large window. I slowly pushed it open and looked out.

It was overcast and snow lightly fell from the sky. This is first time in 2 years I have seen the world through a window not a small bared window. It was more beautiful than I remember except the fact that it was snowing...

I held my hands out the window as I watched each snowflake that fell on my arms bring me back pain from that horrible day. I slowly leaned out more wanting the snow to touch all of my arms but I leaned out to far and all I remember is watching as the ground got closer and closer as I fell from the window just like the snowflakes fell from the sky...

Cain's P.O.V

Unless...

I was snapped out of my thought by the giant wooden doors being thrown open. All our heads snapped around as one of my scouts came running in the room. "Prince Cain, We have terrible news Leah was reported falling out a window and knocking herself unconscious but we please to inform you that we have taken her body under our care and she is on her way here as we speak." He saluted.

I just nodded back and waved him away with my hand. "Any reason your daughter would just jump out a window?" I spoke looking both Peter and Sarah in the eye.

"I don't think so..." Sarah trailed off. "Unless she remembers I mean seeing Dimitri again has got to have brought back memories..." Peter to trailed off

"Yes but she that doesn't explain why she would jump out a window." Sarah stuttered tears brimming her eyes.

"Maybe it does, you said every time she remembered she would magical forget again.." I stopped waiting for a answer. They both nodded there heads.

"Well this is just a theory but what if your daughter makes herself forget..." "How could she do that?" Sarah interrupted. "Well you said she destroyed the building soooo maybe just maybe she destroys her memory..." I stopped as Sarah burst into tears.

Whoever this Leah girl is she isn't human and I'm going to find out exactly what she is... even if it destroys me!

* * *

**Well that was the best I could come up with this story is starting to get really depressing but it'll get happier next time I promise**

**(seriously this story makes me cry just proofreading)**

**Anyway till next time**

**bye bye!**


	6. Chapter 6 Meeting true love

**Hey, so I'm really sorry for not updating for a long time but School is really hard especially the last term ****cause thats when they have ALL the TESTS! ****Plus I got in a lot of trouble that week... It wasn't my fault though I was just sitting at my desk then this boy threw a paper plane and it hit my head... It didn't really hurt but hey I was SUPER bored sooo I thought why not have some fun and so I turned around and started fake shooting at him with my ruler and I was all like PEW PEW PEW and he's like fake dying on his desk... then the teacher's all Destiny and Mark DETENTION! and I'm like laughing my ass off and Mark is pretending to be asleep but fails epically when he starts laughing too sooo in the end I got a few weeks of detention and I got a month of being grounded!**

**Which is why the moral of this epic story is never start a war during a maths test... It's much more fun during English :) **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Cain's P.O.V

I never thought I would say this but here I go... Me, the vampire prince, am waiting outside the sick bay at the hunters councils main building, waiting for there psycho daughter to wake up. Do I sound crazy because I sure as hell think so. I groaned as I laid back into the cold plastic sit.

Not long a go Peter took Sarah out to calm down, don't blame her for crying her daughter is in a coma... I looked up at the ceiling the stupid plain white ceiling and that stupid flickering light. I wished someone would come and fix it... No actually I wish Leah would wake up so I could finally go home.

After all I kept my promise I found their daughter so why the hell did I have to wait for her to wake up before I could leave. I hope they weren't planning on making me her babysitter... I mean bodyguard.

5 mins later

I hear a soft groan coming from her room

I stand up lightening quick and reach for the door knob but wait she doesn't even know who I am I can't just walk in there

Besides I'll have a stake through my heart if I even said one bad thing to the girl. I backed away from the door I think I rather wait for Peter and Sarah who knows what that Psycho is capable of... OH WAIT! I know the answer to that question.

Leah's P.O.V

I wake up to stare at a white ceiling I sit up fast and groan a little as my vision blurs and my head thumps.

I feel as if I just fell from a window and thats when it hit me it came back in waves of pain. As my vision blurs again but this time from tears and not dizziness. I can't believe I jumped Have I gone insane...

I curl into a ball and investigate the room Its a ugly cream, peach colour and smells like a hospital but that would be impossible because I fell from Dimitri's castle... Unless someone found me but why would a normal person be walking around in the snow near a creepy castle then find a girl covered in blood and think Oh hey whats this poor girl doing out here maybe I should talk her to a hospital.

It doesn't make sense but then again about half the things in my life do at the moment... I was knocked out of thought when the door crept open and perhaps the most handsome man alive walked in or should I say more awkward shuffle.

He looked so uncomfortable standing at the end of my bed he didn't even meet my eye the hole time he walked in...

Soo I took this as a time to investigate him! He had curly black hair and purple eyes which are so breathe taking I didn't realise I wasn't breathing until I started to get unbearable pain coming from my lungs and man did he have muscles. He just stood there wearing a black v neck and black skinny jeans with red converse.

"Hi!" I mental slapped myself for sounding so so love sick but hey I couldn't help it you would to if you saw him...

"Hey, I'm Cain" He said in the most sexiest voice I have ever heard like DAMN BOY! he should speak more often

He finally looked up at me and our eyes met I sat there complete memorised by his deep purple eyes. While he stood there with his mouth open in a "O" shape and his eyes searching my body.

I felt a blush rise to my face. I have never felt more happy to meet someone besides my parents. I went to speak when I felt someone knock the air out of my lungs.

"LEAH!" My mother screamed into my ear leaving it ringing. "I see you met Cain dear!" My dads voice spoke from beside her... Yes, I have met Cain and I am very happy about it.

Cain's P.O.V

Before he awkwardly enter the room **(LOLOLOLOLOLOL)**

I have decide to enter the room the only question is how?

Do I walk in all like wakey wakey Leah or like hey! you awake or what?

After a while I decided to go with neither and very careful tiptoed or shuffled into the room.

I just stood there at the end of her bed looking down not meeting her eyes as she scanned my body over. I couldn't help but smirk at all the things she was saying in her mind! **(A/N LOL he's so cocky)**

"Hi" She practically screamed in the most angel like voice I have ever heard... wait what?

"Hey, I'm Cain!" I said I smirked again as she spoke about my voice being sexy... And finally looked up to meet her eyes only to met the must beautiful girl I have ever met... WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!

I stood there with my mouth wide open as she just sat there looking at me. So I scanned her body and I most admit she has so nice curves.

I saw her blush from my stare and couldn't help but smile even bigger. Then she finally worked up enough courage to speak when Sarah complete ruins the moment but hugging Leah to death but I can't help but feel jealous...

"LEAH" Sarah shouts making me groan and peter jumps in "I see you met Cain dear!" **(****A****/N** **Well no shit peter! He's standing in there because he hasn't... GEEZ sorry I just felt the need to say that LOL)**

* * *

**HAHA this chapter was fun to make anyway till next time**

**and I'm really sorry for the late update... stupid school and stupid paper plane.**

**ANYWAY BYE BYE!**


	7. Chapter 7 Awkward family talk

**Hey, so I'm really sorry for not updating for a long time but School was really hard then school holidays came and we went to HAWAII! Where I met this really nice girl... Who ended up being a guy that likes to cross dress as a girl... And if that wasn't awkward enough he then and I quote said " Destinyyyy, I'm in love with your face!" in front of everyone at the hotel... Including my family who won't let it go! Plus I got really bad writers block soo yeah!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_On the last chapter:_

_I saw her blush from my stare and couldn't help but smile even bigger. Then she finally worked up enough courage to speak when Sarah complete ruins the moment but hugging Leah to death but I can't help but feel jealous..._

_"LEAH" Sarah shouts making me groan and peter jumps in "I see you met Cain dear!"_

Leah's P.O.V

"MUM, I CAN'T *gasp* breathe." I whispered as she continued to hug the life out of me.

"I can't help it My baby girl is alive and safe!" "She won't be for long if you keep hugging her." Cain spoke with annoyance... why is he annoyed.

Mum finally lets go and pouts... she hasn't changed a bit. Dad walks over and gives me alight pat on the head. I look up at him "I've been gone for 2 years. "Dad flinched "and all I get is a pat on the head." I finished opening my arms up and pouting just like my mother.

My father laughs and pulls me into a hug before letting go. I hear Cain mutter something under his breathe that sounded like "Peter laughed... the world most be ending." With a complete shocked look on his face.

Blue clashes with purple as our eyes meet and I can't help but go into a trance. His eyes are so amazing.. hell he's amazing. I feel my face heat up as he smirks.

Everything and everyone freeze as if time has stopped before my parents once again ruin the moment. "Cain, will you give us a moment with our daughter." My father said but it sounded my like a command.

Cain gives me one more look over making me blush again... What is wrong with me!? Then he leaves with a blur.

"Honey, what do you think of Cain?" My mums says her stare boring holes in my head with Dad standing next to her looking very serious. I was thinking of saying something funny but decided against it.

After 5 mins I couldn't take their stares any more. " He's okay... but what does he have to do with me being kidnapped." I whispered. I really hope this little talk didn't turn into a fight but knowing mum...

"well nothing but Dimitri is Cain's..." Before dad could finish the door burst open and a guy ran in he had brown shaved hair, brown eyes, a slight tan and was holding a sliver gun..

"sir and ma'am, they are here and they don't look very happy." He spoke before bowing to my parents.

Mum and dad exchanged glances at each other before walking towards the door with the guy hot on their tail. "What about me!?" I screamed. I got no reply so I pulled off all the wires connecting me to different machines and slowly got out of bed.I can't believe they just left me. Are they that confident in there security!?

I shuffled to the door stopping every time my vision blurred. Finally I reached the door opening it up and got the surprise of my life when I found a tall girl staring down at me her hand reaching out to grab the doorknob that was no longer there.

I fell backwards but luckily she caught me and helped me stand back up right. A awkward silence filled the air so I took this as a chance to examine her. She had sort brown hair that just reached her shoulders, Brown eyes and a slight tan. She looked just like the boy in her before...

"Hi My name is Lola, your parents sent me so if you will please follow me." She finally spoke before she grabbed my wrist and started dragging me down this very ugly hall.

* * *

**Geez I'm tired I really need to go to sleep. But I'll give anyone 20 points if they guess what Sarah was going to say when she said Dimitri is Cain's...**

**Anyway till some other day probably tomorrow GOODBYE!**


End file.
